1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of water purification systems, in particular to inexpensive and portable water purification systems.
2. The Prior Art
It has been known in the prior art to use ultraviolet or germicidal lamps for the process of purifying water. Such apparatus has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,597, granted to A. Young; U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,800, granted to M. Wood; U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,661, granted to M. Riddiford et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,576, granted to W. A. McRae et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,193 granted to S. Ellner et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,819 granted to W. B. Clayton. The Wood patent discloses germicidal lamps in parallel, and the Young patent discloses a germicidal lamp having an operable wiper means. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,790 granted to J. Wyndhim and U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,507 granted to D. D. Woodbridge et al both disclose the use of filters in combination with an irradiator. The prior art also discloses in the Wyndhim patent the use of a pre-filter.